UCLA AIDS Clinical Trials Univ (ACTU) has been a very active participant in the scientific and clinical activities of the ACTG since its inception in 1986. The clinical component of the UCLA ACTU consists of the main unit at the UCLA Center for the Health Sciences and subunit sites at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center, the UCLA-San Fernando Valley program (Olive View Medical Center and Sepulveda VA Hospital). This consortium of UCLA academically affiliated hospitals provides differing expertise as well as access to geographically dispersed and racial/ethnically diverse populations of HIV- infected Los Angeles residents. UCLA main site will accrue to high priority Phase II/III antiretroviral studies but will also emphasize high priority Phase I and Phase II trials of antiretroviral drugs, immune based therapies, and therapies for AIDS-related malignancies. Harbor-UCLA and the hospitals of the UCLA-San Fernando Valley program (UCLA/SFVP) will focus primarily on Phase II and Phase III trials of antiretroviral drugs and treatments for opportunistic infections. The accrual of minority men an women will be facilitated by continuing our productive subunits at 2 LA County Public Hospitals, Harbor-UCLA Medical Center and Olive View Medical Center which are located in geographically distinct areas of LA County. Substance abusers and minorities will also be accused at the VA hospital which runs a large drug abuse treatment clinic. More women will be enrolled through greater outreach efforts for an HIV women's clinic at the UCLA main site and by coordination with the Pediatric ACTU at UCLA through its Maternal Child Family HIV Clinic both of which will operate in our soon-to-open HIV outpatient clinic facility. UCLA investigators will continue to serve in leadership capacities within the ACTG research and resource committees, and we anticipate even greater scientific involvement as new investigators become involved from UCLA and its subunits. Our core laboratories in immunology, virology, and pharmacology have been consistently certified and highly rated in quality assurance evaluations and will continue to be involved in clinical trials support activity of the ACTG (C.1,C.2). Immunology developmental research (C5). headed by John Fahey will evaluate surrogate serum and cellular phenotypic markers of immunodeficiency or immune activation in relation to clinical or immunologic efficacy of new antiviral or immune based therapies.